My Savior: The Affair
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: The second installment of the My Savior series. Emilia is finding it harder and harder to keep her secret from her brothers. But what's this? Katherine's back in town. She stirs up trouble. When Emilia's soul mate returns to her, she'll face her biggest decision yet: her love or her family? And now she has another bombshell to deal with too. What is it?
1. The Return

Chapter 1

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the second installment of My Savior. Don't worry Emilia's love will reveal himself in a few chapters.  
**

* * *

My phone rang and I carefully picked it up.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Stefan.

"Emilia. You need to come to Elena's house right away", Stefan said, "It's Jeremy".

I grabbed my stuff and hurried over there. I found Stefan in Jeremy's room with Jeremy.

"She's gone. She's dead Emilia", Jeremy said, "She gave me her blood and I tried…"

I ran to him and hugged him. "Don't ever do that again. If you do, I'm going to save you. I don't want you go thru what I did", I told him. I looked to Stefan. "I think I need to tell you the truth", I told him, "I saw you two shot. I thought I had lost you so I went the river the next day and cut my wrists. Damon smelled the blood and gave me his blood to save me".

"You didn't contact me", he said.

"I know", I told him, "But what was I supposed to say?" I turned to Jeremy and said, "This life isn't easy Jeremy. You do battle with your instincts every day. That's not what I want for you". I watched over Jeremy until he fell asleep. I then went downstairs with Stefan.

Stefan hugged Elena as she entered the house. She leaned up to kiss him, but Stefan threw her on the couch.

I gasped realizing it wasn't Elena at all.

It was Katherine.

"Katherine", Stefan hissed.

"At least I fooled one of you", she said.

He pushed her up against the wall.

"Feel better?" she asked.

He pushed her up against another wall.

Katherine grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. She came over to me. "I'm going to spare you just this once. You should have never gotten involved with _him_. He'll use you, then kill you", she said.

As soon as she left, I rushed to Stefan's side.

Elena and Damon entered the house.

Stefan stood up.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Katherine happened", Damon said.

I could only nod. I followed my brothers into the kitchen. I listened to them talk.

"My question is why she didn't attack you", Damon said to me.

I bit into an apple and shrugged.

"She said something to you. What?" Stefan asked.

"She just warned me", I told them, "Plain and simple".

Elena came into the room.

I tuned out once again, just munching on my apple.

My phone vibrated.

I opened it and saw a text message.

It only said, "Miss you".

I quickly typed back, "Miss you too". I came back to the present when I heard Damon say, "If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move".

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see", Damon said, "You coming?"

I nodded.

* * *

When we got home, Damon grabbed my arm and said, "What did Katherine say?"

"She said, 'I'm going to spare you just this once. You should have never gotten involved with _him_. He'll use you, then kill you'", I told him.

"Does this thing have the same thing to do with what Isobel said?" he asked.

"Maybe", I said, "Now let go of my arm".

He let go and I went up to my room.

I pulled out my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ I hope he shows up soon. I can't keep lying to my brothers. They're going to find out eventually or somebody is going to tell them. And now, Katherine's in town. This is a disaster waiting to happen. I know why she threatened me. Because she's been running from him since she was turned. I hope he comes home soon._

* * *

The next morning, Damon came into my room and said, "I'm meeting the Sheriff and the Mayor".

"To talk about what?" I asked him.

"Well, it seems Mayor Lockwood was affected by the Gilbert device and I need to find out why", he said. He kissed my head and left.

'_I can tell you why',_ I thought. I got bored and decided to go to the Lockwood mansion. I arrived and was greeted by Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey. You're Stefan's sister", he said.

"Yeah. Emilia", I told him, "I know what it feels like to lose your father. I also lost my mother before him. You're lucky. It's just Stefan, Damon, and I".

"Thanks Emilia. Go on in", he said.

I went inside and looked for Damon. I found him and said, "Hey".

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh you know, paying respects. I was so bored in the house", I told him.

"Ah", he said, "Stay close". Damon started to leave the house as Elena, Jenna, and Jeremy arrived.

I waited for Jeremy to enter the house. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Better", he said, "I still miss Anna".

"I know how you feel", I told him.

"When's your boyfriend coming around?" he asked.

I bit my lip and said, "Soon".

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Of course", I said, "I haven't seen him in 20 years".

"Wow", he said.

"Yeah. Sounds weird huh?" I said laughing.

"Hey. I'm gonna go use the restroom. Be right back", Jeremy said.

I nodded and walked off to find one of my brothers. I found Damon on the porch, drinking of course. "Why do you drown your sorrows?" I asked him.

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"Cause I know he'll come back for me", I told him.

"I'm going to laugh when he doesn't", he said walking off.

I sat on the Lockwood porch and watched the people milling around.

Stefan walked up. "Come on. We're going home. I need you to patch me up", he said.

I looked at him and said, "Katherine?"

He only nodded.

"Can we not go home?" I asked him. I took Stefan's hand and led him to the quarry. I grabbed an old piece of cloth and cleaned Stefan up.

"You coming home?" he asked.

"Yeah", I said.

We went home and I found Damon in his bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nobody loves me", he said.

"I love you D", I told him, "I always will. You and me against the world, remember?" I layed down and he put his head on my chest.


	2. Brave New World

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

I woke up this morning and stayed in bed for a few moments.

"Get up", Stefan said, "We have to help Elena set up for the school carnival".

"Why me?" I sighed.

"Just get up", he said.

* * *

When we got to school, I found Jeremy setting up little gold fish. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, just setting up", he said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"For the carnival", he said.

"What's a carnival?" I asked him.

"Haven't you ever gone to one?" he asked.

"No. _He _didn't like to participate in trivial things like that", I told Jeremy.

"Well, a carnival is when a bunch of people set up booths with games and you play to win prizes", he said.

"That sounds so fun!" I said.

"It is. If you're into things like that", he said.

"I can't wait", I told him smiling.

We went inside and Stefan walked up. They started talking about vervain and ways to kill a vampire.

"Emilia, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Oh yeah", I said, "Say, do you still have the Sinatra record with 'Strangers' on it?"

"I think so, yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Just wondering", I said.

Elena walked up and Jeremy shut his locker.

"Come on Emilia", he said. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me away. "Why did you ask Stefan about that record?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing", I said, "It used to be _our _song".

"I'll see you at the carnival tonight", Jeremy said.

"You're coming?" I asked him.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss out on introducing you to what 'normal' teenagers do", he said. He kissed my temple before going to class.

* * *

When I got home that afternoon, Damon was drinking a glass of blood.

One was sitting on the table.

I dropped my stuff and grabbed it. "Just what I needed", I sighed taking a drink.

Stefan walked in.

"Care for one?" Damon asked him.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate", Stefan said.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk", Damon said.

I laughed, but quickly shut-up. I tuned out until Damon said, "I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else". I took that moment to get up and leave.

* * *

That night, Jeremy arrived at the Boarding House. He ran the doorbell and Damon answered. "Hey, is Emilia there?" he asked.

I came down the stairs and said, "I'm ready to go". I walked past Damon and grabbed Jeremy's arm. "Come on!" I said excitedly.

* * *

When we got to the carnival, Jeremy took me to the Ferris wheel first.

"I'm not getting on that", I told him.

"Come on. It'll be fine", he said.

"I could fall out", I told him.

He took my hand and led me to one of the boxes.

They lowered the bar.

"There. Now you won't fall out", he said.

It started to go. The box swayed back and forth.

I grabbed onto Jeremy's arm as he laughed.

It stopped when we were at the top.

I looked up at the stars. "It's so beautiful", I said.

"Like you", he said.

"That was so cheesy", I told him, "But thank you". I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Jeremy", I said.

"Anything for you Emilia", he said.

When we got back down to the bottom, we got off and Jeremy said, "I'm going to go get some popcorn".

Jeremy came back in a bad mood.

"It was Damon wasn't it?" I asked him.

Jeremy just looked at me.

I walked off to look for my brothers. I walked up in the middle of their conversation.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles", Damon said.

"Are you two really this stupid?" I asked them, "You don't honestly believe that werewolves don't exist".

"And how would you know?" Stefan asked.

"Doppelgangers, witches, vampires. Anything's possible", I said walking off. I found Jeremy and said, "I'm going to go home". I suddenly sniffed the air. "Blood", I whispered, "I smell blood". I followed the smell of the blood and walked up when Stefan did.

"Go home Emilia", he said, "I'll handle this".

When Damon came home, his clothes were burnt.

"Oh my god Damon!" I said.

"I'm fine. Damn Bennett witch", he said.

"Bonnie did this to you?" I asked him.

He picked up a glass of scotch.

I turned and saw Jeremy.

"No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain", he said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"So I could stake him…with this", Jeremy said dropping a stake.

I picked it up.

"You came here to kill me?" Damon asked.

"It's only fair, you killed me first", Jeremy said, "My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute. They knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do? It's just gonna hurt Emilia. She's my friend. My only friend". Jeremy turned to leave.

"Wait. Our father hated vampires too", Damon told him.

"He did?" Jeremy asked.

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle", Damon joked.

"You know, this is pretty good for a first timer", I told Jeremy. I walked Jeremy to the door.

Before he left, I decided to throw caution to the wind. I grabbed his face and kissed him.

His hands found their way into my hair.

I pulled away and looked at him. "Thank you", I whispered to him.

He leaned in and kissed me one last time. He pulled back and I fixed my hair. "See you later", he said and left.

I shut the door and tears ran down my face. What had I done?


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 3

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-This chapter is mostly Emilia/Jeremy.  
**

* * *

I came downstairs this morning.

"Don't think I didn't hear that smooch last night", Damon said, "What would boy toy say?"

I glared at him and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Jeremy is just a friend", I told him. I went into the living room and saw that Elena was there. I kept my eyes away from her. I sat down on the couch and pulled out my journal.

Then Alaric arrived.

I tuned out as I wrote.

_Dear journal,_

_ I kissed Jeremy last night. It was a total mistake, but I don't want to hurt him. How can I keep him and Jeremy?_

* * *

I came back to reality when I heard Damon say, "I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"They travel in packs", I said.

Everyone looked at me. "What?" I said, "They may be half wolf and half human, but they're pretty much animals. Wolfs travel in packs. They like to be in nature, so they're probably on the outskirts of town. I'm not sure if the alpha rule applies though".

"How the hell do you know this?" Damon asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot", I told Damon, "So, when you guys go to Duke, where will I be?"

"You'll stay here", Stefan said.

"And do what exactly?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Entertain your little human toy", Damon said.

"Jeremy is not a toy!" I growled.

"Wait…Jeremy? Where does he fit in here?" Elena asked.

"She only made out with him last night", Damon said.

"It was one kiss Damon! One!" I yelled. I growled. I grabbed my stuff and my thermal of coffee. I ran to the Gilbert house. I climbed the wall and let myself into Jeremy's room. Jeremy came in thru the bathroom.

"Hey Emilia", he said. He walked up to me and caught my lips in a kiss. He slowly lowered me to the bed. His hands found their way into my hair. Jeremy started to move to my neck.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I bit my lip and pinned him to the bed.

"Whoa", he said.

I smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

"I thought you were taken", he said.

I sat up. "I am", I told him.

"So you're just using me?" he asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Keep doing that I won't", he said smirking.

I blushed. "You're sweet Jeremy and I love it. I miss him. It's like…pardon the Twilight reference, but it's like when Edward left Bella and she hung out with Jacob. He filled the whole in her heart. In my situation, I know he's coming back for me, but still. Deep down I love you Jeremy", I told him.

"Wow", he said.

"Plus, every vampire needs a human on her side", I said.

He smiled and sat up.

I put my arms around his neck and set my forehead on his. I looked into his brown eyes and kissed him again.

We spent most of the day in his room.

Not just making out, but talking about everything.

"You do know this isn't going to last?" I asked him.

"I know. I just want to enjoy the time I have with you now", he said.

"You're going to make a girl very happy one day", I told him.

"Wish it could be you", he said.

I smiled and leaned in.

He met me halfway and kissed me.

I got a call from Damon. "What?" I asked.

"You better spill everything you know about Katherine and doppelgangers", he said.

Jeremy started kissing my neck.

I tried to concentrate. "Katherine is the doppelganger and Elena is Katherine's doppelganger", I said.

"That makes no sense", he said.

"That's all you're getting", I told him, "Bye".

"Wait Emilia!" he said, but I hung up on him.

I turned and kissed Jeremy. I threw my phone and Jeremy cleared everything off the bed.

"I love you Emilia", he said.

"I love you too Jeremy", I told him.


	4. Memory Lane

Chapter 4

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-More Emilia/Jeremy lovin.  
**

* * *

I woke up in Jeremy's bed (still fully clothed of course). I sat up and looked down at Jeremy. I straddled his hips and lay on his chest. I watched him sleep.

"You're staring. I can feel it", he said.

"Not even a vampire and I can't fool you", I said.

He opened his eyes.

I moved up his body and kissed him.

"Good morning", he said.

"Morning", I said. I started to gather up my stuff.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to get back", I told him. I gave him one last kiss and left. I went back to the Boarding House. I entered the house and heard, "The sister returns". "Hello Katherine", I spat.

She stood in front of me.

"Get out my way", I growled.

She smirked and moved.

I ran down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag. I quickly ripped it open.

"It's getting harder and harder isn't it?" Katherine asked, "We all know you went thru that phase". She backed me up against the refrigerator.

"Back off Katherine. When he comes, and he will, he's going to kill you. Hurting me would just make it worse for you", I growled, "You may have scared me when I was an innocent, naïve, little girl, but not anymore".

"You can't keep hiding behind him", she said.

I got up in her face.

Our noses were touching.

"Watch me", I growled quietly. I shoved her back and went up to my room. I threw myself on my bed and opened my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ Katherine's back in town for good it seems. Yay! Oh the trouble she'll cause. I think this is actually good, because it will just fuel him to come back for me even more. I can't wait to see her face when he comes back._

* * *

I decided to go downstairs to keep an eye on Katherine. I watched as Stefan stabbed Katherine with a vervain dart. "Oh my god Stefan", I said.

"Don't just stand there. Help me", he said.

I helped Stefan carry Katherine to the basement. I watched as he chained her to a chair.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked.

"I went home remember?" I said.

"Yeah, but Jenna needs help setting up. Did you go home because…" he trailed off.

"I forgot to pack some, so I had to come home for it", I told him, "I wasn't gonna feed on you. I won't let myself".

"Come over", he said.

I hung up and said, "I'm heading to the BBQ".

"Okay", Stefan said.

"Bye bye Katherine", I sang as she glared at me.

* * *

I made my way back over to the Gilbert house.

Jeremy met me at the door and gave me a kiss, clearly not caring who saw.

When he pulled away, I looked at everyone.

They didn't say anything as Jeremy hugged me to him.

I pulled away when I smelled alcohol. "Stay right here", I said. I went into the kitchen.

Damon was pouring alcohol into shot glasses.

I quickly grabbed one and downed it.

"Letting your little sister drink?" Mason asked.

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone", I said flirtatiously.

A few minutes later, the food was done.

I loaded my plate with junk food.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Cravings", I told them, "For some reason, they're getting worse".

"Did you bring some…?" he asked.

I only nodded.

Everything suddenly became amplified.

Whispers sounded like shouting. The smell of food sickening. The light blinding.

I shot out of my chair.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

I shook my head. I stumbled into the house.

Damon went in after me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know", I whispered.

He carried me to the couch. "Have you been feeding?" he asked.

"Not from the vein", I told him.

He went outside and grabbed Jeremy. He pulled him over to me. He held Jeremy's wrist over my mouth.

I took one sniff and bit down. I drank a little and pulled away.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed Jeremy's wrist. I pierced my tongue with my fang and let the blood drip onto the wound. "Thank you", I mouthed to him. I closed my eyes and layed on the couch. I could still hear what was going on.

"Would you mind taking her to your room?" Damon asked.

I felt Jeremy pick me up and carry me up the stairs.

When he set me down his bed, he covered me with a blanket.

I felt him lay down beside me and take me in his arms.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

Chapter 5

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Wow. Already at Chapter 5. The thoughts that come from Emilia in this chapter, somewhat reflect my own.  
**

* * *

I woke up and found Jeremy staring at me this time. "I could get used to this", I told him, "Waking up in your arms".

He smiled and kissed me. His hand wandered to my stomach.

I shot out of bed. "Don't do that!" I snapped.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Don't touch my stomach like that!" I said.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

I grabbed my stuff and went home.

"Coming home late again?" Damon asked.

"Don't even start", I said. I went up to my room and pulled out my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ This morning I snapped at Jeremy for touching my stomach. I don't know why. I guess it's because I always wanted a baby. I may not seem like the type for it, but I do…did. When I was still human, I always thought I would have one…when the right guy showed up. Then I got involved with him. And he's a vampire. He can't reproduce and neither can I. That's the thing I miss most._

* * *

Damon came in my room and said, "What exactly do you know about werewolves?"

"What I already told you. That and their bite can kill a vampire. Why?" I asked.

"I may have pissed off Mason Lockwood", he said.

"What!? You've marked us, Damon! Do you ever think before you act?!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I know it's not the werewolf problem".

"Jeremy was touching my stomach today", I said.

"And why would that upset you?" he asked.

I sighed and launched into my story.

* * *

*London 1960*

_I sat on our bed. _

_He entered the room and found me crying. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked. He walked up to me. "Darling, why are you staring at a sonogram?" he asked. _

_"My best friend found out she was pregnant today", I sniffled, "Do you want one?" _

_He gently stroked my hair as he said, "You know we can't". _

_"If we could, would you want one?" I asked him. _

_"You'd be a wonderful mother", he said kissing the top of my head._

_ "And you'd make a wonderful father", I told him._

_ He held as I cried for the one thing I could never have._

* * *

*Present day Mystic Falls*

"I'm sorry I took that from you", Damon said, "I should've fed you my blood to save you".

"Then I would've never met _him_", I told him, "A life without him isn't a life at all".

"You really love him don't you?" he asked.

"More than anything", I said.

"Come on. The Historical Society Volunteer Day Picnic is today. Get out. Get some fresh air", he said.

I smiled. I grabbed my camera, journal, and my sketchbook.

* * *

I went to the park. I took pictures and sketched some people.

Overall, it was very boring.

I wandered off into the woods. I layed down in the grass. I closed my eyes and dreamt about a little girl.

With my hair and his eyes. Cute little light brown curls. Her running thru the woods and him chasing after her.

I heard shots ring out. I shot up and grabbed my stuff. "Stefan! Damon!" I yelled. I came upon them and was shot in the stomach.

"No", Stefan gasped.

I gasped for breath and coughed. I was going to die, without even seeing him. I felt something sharp in my neck and I passed out, still dreaming of my perfect little girl.

* * *

When I awoke, I was surrounded by the Sheriff and deputies.

Damon woke up, but the Sheriff shot him in the leg.

I started crying.

"Emmy, look at me", Damon said. He put his hand out and I grabbed it.

If I was going to die, I was going to die holding my big brother's hand.

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" she asked.

"Liz, please", Damon said.

She shot him again and Damon screamed.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I was rewarded with a bullet to the shoulder.

"Stop it!" Damon pleaded.

Caroline and Elena came to the rescue.

Damon started feeding on one of the deputies that Caroline killed. Damon dragged him over to me. "Feed", he said.

"No! I wanna go home! I want Jeremy!" I yelled, bursting into more tears.

Stefan woke up and Elena was trying to convince Stefan to feed.

"I wanna go home!" I cried, "I wanna go home!"

Damon walked over to me and picked me up. "Shhh", he said, "Let's get you home and cleaned up".

* * *

When we got home, Damon ran a bath for me.

I was basically comatose.

As Damon washed the blood from my body I told him, "I had a dream today. About a little girl".

"Really?" he asked as he pulled the bullets from my body.

"Yeah", I said smiling, "She had little honey brown curls and the most beautiful brown eyes ever".

"She sounds perfect", he said as he washed my hair now.

"It's bittersweet, you know? She only exists in my dreams", I told him.

* * *

After I had gotten dried off and ready for bed, I called Jeremy. "I'm sorry", I said.

"It's okay", he said.

"No, it's not", I said.

We spent the next hours just talking.

I told him about what happened and what I dreamt about.

This was what I needed him for. To just talk to, about things I couldn't tell my brothers.

I could make this work.


	6. Plan B

Chapter 6

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-I'm going to warn you now, I know it seems that Emilia is getting more and more less human, but it's because when you're dealing with Katherine and the Originals, you kinda have to be willing to do anything. Oh and the plot of the show may be changed because of Emilia. She's going to start shaking things up...and get her neck snapped a couple of times.  
**

* * *

I woke up in good mood today. I listened and couldn't hear Stefan, so I assumed he was over at Elena's. I heard someone knock on the door. I sniffed and said, "Jeremy!" I ran down the stairs to find him talking to Damon. I heard Jeremy mention the moonstone.

If only _I _could get my hands on it.

Damon let Jeremy in.

I rushed up to him and kissed him.

"Okay. Enough", Damon said.

"Hey", I said.

Jeremy chuckled and said, "Hey".

I kissed him again and said, "I'm going to get ready while you two talk".

"Then we'll head out?" he asked.

I nodded and went back up to my room. I came downstairs and Alaric was there.

"Oh, hello Emilia. I didn't know you were home. I thought you'd be helping set up with the Masquerade Ball", he said.

"Volunteering isn't really my thing", I said.

They all started talking about the Sun and Moon Curse.

"Come on", Jeremy said.

"What?" I asked him.

"We need to get the moonstone", he said.

* * *

We went to the Lockwood mansion and found Damon there already.

He was talking to Elena.

We walked up to them.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" Jeremy said.

"No way, no, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it", Elena said.

"Jeremy's not going to get hurt or killed, because he has me on his side. I won't let Damon hurt him", I told her.

"Emilia's right. Besides, I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place so I'm sorry, you don't really get to tell me what I'm gonna do", Jeremy said. Jeremy started to leave.

"Jer, I think I'm gonna go find my brothers", I said.

"Okay, I'm going to find Tyler", he said.

I found Stefan and Damon.

They were talking about the moonstone, Katherine, and Mason Lockwood.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well", Damon said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Katherine took the moonstone from someone and needs it back now? She's going to use it as a bargaining chip", I told them.

"How would you know?" Damon asked.

"You'll find out soon enough", I said. I walked away and Jeremy found me.

"Bad news", he said, "Tyler gave the moonstone to Mason".

"And Mason's working with Katherine", I said, "Urg! This is so frustrating!"

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Didn't…eat…this morning", I said.

"Wanna go back to your house?" he asked.

I only nodded.

We went home and Jeremy started going thru Alaric's stuff.

He picked up a journal looking thing. He opened it and there sat things that kinda looked like weeds. "What is that?" he asked.

I grabbed it and said, "I know what that is! It's wolfsbane! It's like…the vervain for werewolves".

"I love that you're so smart", he said kissing me.

We went into the study.

"I thought I told you to leave", Damon said to Jeremy.

"I found something in Rick's boxes of stuff", he said.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"It's wolfsbane! It's toxic to werewolves", I said.

"Brilliant, little sister", Damon said kissing my forehead. Damon went over to Mason and started to torture him with the wolfsbane. He went to put it in Mason's mouth, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Allow me", I said taking it from his hands. I shoved it into his mouth. "That's what you get when you mess with my family", I growled.

Damon continued to torture Mason and then Jeremy started to mouth off. Damon pinned him to the couch and started to choke him. "You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'll kill me the first chance he got so you suck it up or leave", Damon said. He let go of Jeremy's throat.

I grabbed Jeremy's hand and we left the house.

"Why did you do that to Mason?" Jeremy asked.

"If I learned anything from _him_, it's that family is important above everything. You do anything for your family", I told him.

Later, Jeremy got a call. "It's Jenna. I have to go", he said, "I'm sorry".

"It's okay", I told him, "Go".

Jeremy left me alone in the woods behind the Boarding House.

I went home and found Stefan home.

He had the moonstone in his hands.

I took it from him. "How about I keep this safe?" I asked.

"Why you?" he asked.

"Again…that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot", I said, "Besides, I know what Katherine plans to do and I have a plan of my own. Goodnight, brothers".


	7. Masquerade

Chapter 7

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-The next chapter is when we will meet Emilia's lover. By now I think all of you can pretty much guess who it is. I will also reveal the story cover. TOMORROW.  
**

* * *

I woke up this morning and called Jeremy.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey, how's Jenna?" I asked.

"Fine", he said, "You go to the Masquerade Ball tonight?"

"Thought about it", I told him.

"Would you go with me?" he asked.

"Didn't think that was your scene", I said, "I'll see you then". I got up and grabbed the moonstone. I stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs. I grabbed a blood bag. I grabbed my hair curler and started to do my hair.

While everyone else was downstairs, I started getting ready. I finished my hair and did my make-up.

"You not gonna help?" Jeremy asked.

"What? Kill Katherine? Hell no", I said.

"You look different", he said.

"I'm not different Jeremy. This is really me. The way I am when I'm with _him_", I told Jeremy.

"Then I'm not sure I like this girl", he said leaving.

I rolled my eyes and continued to get ready.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Damon yelled.

I took a deep breath. I put my mask on and went downstairs.

"You look beautiful", Damon said.

"Thank you", I said.

We arrived at the Lockwood mansion.

"You really do look beautiful Emilia", Stefan said.

"Thank you", I said. I wandered into the dance hall.

Someone grabbed my waist.

I turned and saw those endless brown eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but he shook his head.

He led me to the dance floor.

The instrumental of "Once upon a December" started to play.

I smiled up at him and said, "You remembered".

"How could I forget?" he asked me.

Everyone stared at us as we waltzed around the floor.

I was completely enraptured with him. I curled up into his arms.

When the song ended, he pulled back.

I grabbed his neck and kissed him.

It felt so good to have his lips on mine again.

"I must go", he said.

"Don't", I said.

"I have to", he said, "You look beautiful, my darling". He stepped back and kissed my hand. "Until later, my darling", he said and disappeared.

I brought my hand to my lips.

A single tear ran down my face.

I whipped it away and left the dance floor. I went over and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry. I smiled as it reminded me of a memory.

* * *

*L.A. 1980*

_"Darling, what are you doing?" he asked as he entered the kitchen, "It's the middle of the night"._

_ "Can't help it. I had a craving", I said as I dipped the strawberry in the melted chocolate. I stuck in my mouth and watched as his jaw twitched. _

_Before I knew it, I was backed up against the counter. I stuck my finger in the bowl and ran it down his neck. I leaned in and licked it up._

_ He growled. He stuck his finger in the bowl and placed it on my nose._

_ I giggled as he kissed it away. I leaned up and kissed him. I jumped off the counter and grabbed the bowl. I looked at him lustfully as I carried the bowl to our bedroom. _

* * *

*Mystic Falls Present Day*

I was drawn out of my memory by a scream. I followed it and found Elena on the ground bleeding. "Oh my god", I said. I knelt down next to her. "Shh", I said stroking her hair. I ran upstairs. "You're so stupid if you think that Bonnie has the moonstone. I do", I told her.

"You", she said, "Why?"

"Because _he _needs it. I know", I said.

"Oh. I see. So that's the only reason why you came back", Katherine said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"You came back for the same reason I did", she said, "When were you going to tell your brothers?"

"They were never supposed to find out. They were supposed to stay out of it", I said.

"Give me the moonstone", she said.

"Never", I growled, "I could lead him straight to you".

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan", Damon said.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan said.

"Because of you, he's had to run for 500 years", I told her.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked again.

"Do you wanna tell him Katherine?" I asked her, "Or should I?"

"You're going to break your own secret", she said.

"If it means taking you down with me, then so be it", I said. I reached into my bra and brought out the moonstone.

"Give to me", she growled.

"Ah ah, we're going to play by my rules now", I said. I held my palm out and said, "Go on. Take it".

The second she touched it, she started to choke.

"Like I would actually give you the moonstone", I said, "I think I'll just keep it".

"Make sure Elena gets home safely", Stefan told me.

"If Elena asks about the moonstone, lie to her", I told Stefan.

"Why would you do this?" Stefan asked.

"I love him Stefan", I told him. I went downstairs and found Elena. "Come on. We're going home", I told her.

We started walking out to her car.

Suddenly, a masked man grabbed Elena.

I growled and vamped out. I felt something pierce my neck.

We were placed in the trunk of a car.

I struggled to breathe. I passed out still in my ball gown with the moonstone tucked into my bra.

* * *

**Be sure to head to the Pinterest board to find Emilia's mask, dress, hair, and make-up. Link on my profile.**


	8. Rose

Chapter 8

**I do not own The Vampire Diairies in any way.**

**A/N-Hello Emilia's love interest.  
**

* * *

I remember being moved into another car. "Put the one in the dress in the backseat", I heard a man say. Then I smelled blood. I shot up and vamped out. I barely registered the fact that there were two hands on my head.

Then everything went black.

* * *

*Stefan's Pov*

I was at my locker when Jeremy walked up. "Hey Jeremy", I said.

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it", he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…" he said.

"Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together", I told him.

"Wait… she didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over", I said.

"Cause her bed hadn't been slept in", Jeremy said.

"I sent her home with Elena. Did Emilia sleep over at your house?" I asked him, "Because she didn't come home".

"No", Jeremy said.

"Something's wrong", I said.

* * *

*Elena's Pov*

When I woke up, I found Emilia lying next to me on the couch. "Emilia! Wake up", I begged her.

"She'll be sleeping for a while", the woman said.

"What did you do to her?" I asked her.

"My friend injected her with vervain and then snapped her neck. We're much older than her. The question is why she with you in the first place", the woman said.

"She's my boyfriend's little sister", I told her.

The woman left the room.

"E-lena", Emilia gasped.

"You're awake", I said.

"You're bleeding", she said.

I placed my wrist over her mouth. "You have to drink", I told her.

She moved her head away. "It's him, you know", she said, "Elijah".

"Coming after me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Elijah is _mine_", Emilia said.

"It's him", Elena said.

She nodded.

I heard the man and woman talking. "Stay here", I told Emilia.

"Like I'm going to go anywhere", she said. She closed her eyes.

* * *

*Stefan's Pov*

"Hey, how much further is it?" I asked.

"About 80 miles", Damon said.

"Who do you think took them?" I asked him.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl. As for Emilia, she was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time", Damon said.

"Or it's got something to do with her vampire lover", Stefan said.

"Doubt it", Damon scoffed.

* * *

*Elena's Pov*

I sat down on the couch and picked up a piece of paper.

It said, "Stefan and Damon are coming for you-B".

"They're coming Emilia", I told her.

She was out cold again.

I moved her head onto my lap.

Trevor came running down the stairs into the room. "He's here! This was a mistake", he said.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me", Rose said.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor said.

"He wants her more", Rose said trying to reason with him.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here", Trevor said.

"You're scared", I said.

"With good reason", Emilia croaked.

Rose left the room, leaving Emilia, me and Trevor.

I got up and started to pace. Elijah entered the room.

He rushed up to me and sniffed my neck. "Human. It's impossible. Hello there", he said. He decapitated Trevor and noticed Emilia lying on the couch. "Emilia? Darling wake up", he said.

Emilia barely opened her eyes and said, "Eli-jah".

He picked her up and said, "I've got you darling".

"You always were my Lord in shining armor", she said.

We heard glass breaking upstairs.

Elijah, with Emilia in his arms, ordered us to follow him. He laid Emilia on the couch in the parlor.

* * *

When everything was over, I said, "It was him".

"Who?" he asked.

"Elijah. Stefan, he's Emilia's love", I told him.

"Our sister was in love with an Original?" Damon asked.

"Damon, let's just get them out of here", Stefan said.

Damon went into the parlor and found Emilia passed out again. He picked her up and she whimpered. "Shh, I've got you Em", Damon said, "You're gonna be fine".

Before we left, I said, "Who's gonna tell her?"

"We'll deal with that later", Stefan said.

"Stefan, she's going to be distraught", I said.

"I hate to say this, but I'm with Elena on this one. She could shut off her emotions and become a ripper again", Damon said.

* * *

*Emilia's Pov*

When I woke up, I was still in my dress. I hurried reached for the moonstone.

It was still there.

I took it out and put in a secret compartment of my jewelry box. I suddenly realized that I was at home. I ran downstairs and found Stefan and Damon. "Where's Elijah?" I asked.

"Gone. Dead", Damon said.

"What?" I asked, "Do you realize what you've done?"

"What do you mean? He's dead", Damon said.

"God, you guys don't know anything", I said rolling my eyes.

Then Rose showed up. "I would've never agreed to this if I had known you belonged to Elijah", she said.

I glared at her.

"This isn't over", Rose said.

"What do you mean "it's not over"?" Stefan asked.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him", Rose said.

"For who?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus", Rose said.

"You have no right talk about him like that", I said.

Stefan looked at me.

"Did you really think I only knew one Original? I happen to on good terms with Klaus and I would gladly lead him to Elena", I said. I winked at him and went up to my room. I finally took off my dress. I sighed when I realized it was ruined. Maybe I could have Elijah pay to have it fixed. I layed down on my bed, knowing that eventually, Elijah would come for me. I would gladly choose him over my brothers.


	9. Katerina

Chapter 9

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-The lovers are reunited.  
**

* * *

I woke up this morning and dialed Elijah's number.

"Darling", he said.

"I knew you were okay", I said.

"That young man is dead", he growled.

"Now Elijah", I said, "You're stupid if you think for one second that I would let you kill my brother".

"That's your brother?" he asked.

"One of them", I told him.

"I will return for you soon", he said.

"I love you", I told him.

"I love you too", he said hanging up.

I sighed and decided that I should probably get up. I quickly checked that the moonstone was still in my jewelry box. I heard a knock on my door.

Damon walked in. "Well Mrs. Original, good morning. Come downstairs", he said.

"I'm not a Mrs.…yet", I told him, "He's hasn't asked me yet".

Damon rolled his eyes and I went downstairs.

I found Elena and Rose there with Stefan. "And what, pray tell, are they doing here?" I asked Stefan.

"Rose is going to tell us about Klaus. Would you like to help?" he asked.

I laughed and said, "I love how clueless you guys are, but I'd rather not rat on Klaus". I sat down on the couch.

We all listened Rose as she talked about Klaus.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals", I explained.

"From the first generation of vampires", Stefan said.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal", Rose said.

I giggled and everyone looked at me. "Sorry, but trust me, Elijah is nothing like the Easter bunny", I said.

Stefan ignored me and said, "Klaus is known to be the oldest".

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"Please, Klaus is not going to set foot in this small town without a reason", I said.

"In other words, yes", Rose said.

"No", Stefan said.

"Okay, hold up", I said, "Klaus is not going to come, because he probably doesn't even know that Elena even exists. How do you guys know if he still thinks Katherine is dead? How did you even know she existed?"

"That's none of your business", Rose snapped.

I rolled my eyes and shut-up. I pulled out my phone and text, "Found the doppelganger. Talk later".

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist", Stefan said.

"Not that you know of", Rose said sneaking a glance at me.

"That's not helping", Damon said.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him, besides Emilia. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story", Stefan said.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot", Rose said looking directly at me.

"Okay, so Klaus does scare me a bit, but he's also sweet and can be quite charming", I said.

Elena got up and announced she was going to school.

"What about you?" Damon asked.

"I'm gonna hang around", I told him. In reality, I was getting out of here and back to Elijah. I grabbed my important things. I decided to leave the moonstone and come back for it later. I quickly left the house and went to the old Salvatore property. I sent a text to Elijah, 'Come get me'.

His SUV drove up a couple minutes later. He got out and I ran into his arms.

No words were said as we just cherished being in each other's arms again.

This was I belonged. This was home.

"Come", he said.

I got in the SUV and Elijah drove to an apartment building somewhere on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

He grabbed my stuff for me and led me inside. "Jonas, this is my mate Emilia and she'll be staying with us", Elijah said, "I have some stuff to take care of. You can stay here or explore the town". Before he left, he kissed me on the forehead.

I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking my stuff and found that Elijah had kept my clothes from all the times we had been together. I changed into my designer clothes. I layed on the bed and noticed it smelled like Elijah.

Oh how I missed this.

* * *

Later that day I got a call from Damon.

"Whatever you know about Klaus, you'd better spill it now", he said.

"Now why would I tell you?" I asked him.

"Now", Damon growled.

"Original, 1000 years old or so", I told him.

"But you know him. You could get in touch with him, right?" he asked.

"And what? You want me to lure him out, because he trusts me?" I asked him, "Hell no. I'm not going to piss off Klaus, because no matter what my connection to Elijah, he will kill me".

"Wait. How is Elijah connected to Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Figure it out yourself", I told him and hung up.

* * *

Elijah came back late. "You're still up", he said.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you", I told him.

"You didn't need to", he said.

"I haven't seen you in forever", I said. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. I felt him kiss my head.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll join you soon", he said.

I nodded and went into the bedroom. I slipped into some sweatpants and a tank top. I was brushing my hair when he came up behind me.

He slipped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

I set my brush down and turned. I grabbed his head and kissed him. Before I knew it, I was up against the wall.

Elijah was kissing my neck.

I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to the bedroom. "I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too, my darling", he whispered back.


	10. The Sacrifice

Chapter 10

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Chapter song-Always gonna be you by Kenny Chesney.  
**

* * *

I woke up this morning and completely forgot I wasn't at home. I got up and listened. I could hear a clicking noise. I slipped my sweatpants and tank top back on. I followed it and found Elijah in his study, typing on his laptop. I walked up behind him and kissed his head. "You need anything?" I asked him.

"I'm fine", he said.

"You sure? No blood? Do you need me to iron your suits? Take them to the dry cleaners?" I asked him.

He chuckled and leaned his head back, capturing my lips in a kiss. "Blood would be lovely", he said.

"Any particular type?" I asked him.

"No", he said and went back to typing.

I went to the kitchen and poured the blood into a mug and popped it in the microwave. When it was done, I took it to Elijah. I handed it to him.

He took a sip and groaned.

"Just like the real thing?" I asked him.

"Not quite", he said.

"Oh well, I tried", I said. I went into the bedroom and grabbed my journal. I went back into the study and sprawled out on the couch. I opened my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_Last night was amazing. I'd almost forgotten about how good he is. I know that when Klaus comes, I really will have to choose between my family and the Originals. I love my brothers, but I love Elijah. And I see Klaus like my own brother._

* * *

"You still write in that?" Elijah asked.

"Yes", I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you", he said.

I didn't hear him come up behind me. I suddenly felt something cold around my neck. I looked down and saw a sliver locket. I leaned back to look at him. "Thank you", I said.

He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me. In a flash, I was in his lap. I grabbed his neck and kissed him. I kept my hand on the back of his head.

Elijah had one hand on my back and the other on my knee.

Jonas entered the room and cleared his throat.

Elijah and I separated.

"I've got the stuff", he said.

Elijah got up.

I tumbled off his lap onto the couch, completely light headed.

"Good", Elijah said, "My darling, Jonas and I have some work to do. Please find a quiet way to entertain yourself".

"Yes Elijah", I said obediently.

Jonas left the room.

Elijah leaned down and placed one last kiss on my lips. "You, my darling, are trouble", he said.

"But you love me for it", I teased him.

He smiled and kissed my head before leaving.

I decided to busy myself in the study tidying up. I organized Elijah's desk and cleaned up his papers. As I was going thru the study, I found some old drawings of a family. I recognized Klaus and Elijah, but the others I didn't.

My phone started to ring.

I went into the bedroom and answered it.

"Cough over the moonstone", Damon said.

"I don't have it right now", I told him.

"Then where is it?" he asked.

"Figure it out", I said. I decided I needed to go home. I grabbed Elijah's keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I need something from home", I told him, "I won't be long". I left the apartment and drove home. I snuck into the house and grabbed the moonstone from my jewelry box and went back to the apartment.

I found Elijah and Jonas sitting in the living room.

It appeared the Jonas was about to do a spell.

"So how exactly does the spell work?" Elijah asked.

"Give me your hand", Jonas said.

Elijah gave Jonas his hand and he cut it.

I cringed.

"Place it here", Jonas said.

Elijah put his hand on Elena's picture.

"Now take my hand", Jonas said.

Elijah put his hand in Jonas'.

"Close your eyes, relax your mind and look for her", Jonas said.

I put my hands on Elijah's shoulders. Elijah closed his eyes.

Jonas closed his eyes too and started the spell.

Elijah's eyes shot open.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked.

"I know exactly where she is", Elijah said. Elijah got up.

"If one of my brothers asks where I am, just tell them that I'm safe, okay?" I told Elijah.

"Of course darling", he said. He flashed out of the apartment.

I went into the bedroom and tucked the moonstone into one of my drawers. I heard the apartment door open. I went into the living room to see who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry", I said when I saw it was a boy around Jeremy's age.

"It's fine", Jonas said, "Luka, this is Emilia. She's Elijah's".

"Hello", Luka said.

I went back into the bedroom and layed on the bed.

* * *

*Damon's Pov*

Elijah came bursting thru the door.

"I killed you. You were dead", I said.

"For centuries now", Elijah said. He tore out the two man's hearts and then turned to me. "Your sister is safe", he said, "She sends her love". With that, he flashed out of the apartment.

* * *

*Emilia's Pov*

Elijah arrived home.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" I asked him.

"No. I left him alive to protect Elena", he said.

"It's always about her", I muttered, "Her and Katherine".

Elijah wrapped me in his arms and said, "It will always be you. No matter what".

I pulled out of his arms and pulled the moonstone out of my pocket.

"How did you…?" he asked.

I just looked up at him.

He took it from me and kissed my lips.

My phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"You little brat", Damon spat, "You have the moonstone".

"Very good", I said teasingly.

"Because of you, Jeremy was attacked for no reason and now our brother is stuck in the tomb with Katherine", Damon said.

"I'm sorry, but it's better for you two to be in the dark", I said hanging up. I looked up at Elijah.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked him.

"Pick me over your family", he said, "I taught you that family is the most important thing".

"Not to me. You're the most important thing in my life Elijah. I love you. It'll always be you. I will always choose you. You're my reason for living", I told him.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I grabbed onto the lapels of his suit jacket. I pulled myself closer to him and smiled when he let out a deep growl.

He pulled back his dark brown eyes dark with lust. "I love you", Elijah said and gently kissed me.

"I love you too Elijah", I told him.


	11. By the Light of the Moon

Chapter 11

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-The first part of the chapter goes along with Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer.  
**

* * *

I was awoken this morning by Elijah kissing my shoulder, neck, and shoulder blades. I rolled over with my eyes still closed. I snuggled into Elijah's side.

"Wake up", Elijah said softly.

I opened my eyes and saw Elijah lying there looking at me.

He ran his hand thru my hair. "You need to get up", he said.

"Why? Can't we just lie in bed all day?" I asked him.

"No", he said. He got up and I watched him get dressed. "Darling, get up", he said.

I sighed dramatically. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked him.

"Get up and you'll see", he said smiling.

I got up and got ready. I grabbed my bag with my journal. I went into the kitchen.

"I'll be waiting in the car", he said kissing my temple.

I grabbed a few blood bags and went to the car. "So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Just wait and see", he said.

We drove a couple of hours.

"Are we there yet?" I asked him.

He turned to me and smiled. He stopped the car and said, "Look".

"An art museum?" I asked him. I got out of the car. "Where is everyone?" I asked Elijah.

"I arranged for us to have the whole museum to ourselves", he said.

We spent the next few hours walking around the art museum and then had lunch at the restaurant inside the museum.

The sun had started to go down.

"Thank you", I said.

Elijah smiled and kissed me.

We drove back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

We pulled up to Elena's house.

I got out of the car and walked with Elijah up to the door.

He knocked on the door and Jenna answered. "Hello, I'm Elijah Smith. I believe you were the one I talked to", Elijah said.

"Yes", she said, "Emilia, what are you doing here?"

"This is Elijah. My…soul mate", I told her.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was so much…older than you", she said.

It was true.

Elijah looked like his early 30's and I was physically 16.

"Please come in", she said to Elijah.

Elijah smiled and entered the house.

Jenna started to go thru the closet.

Elena came down the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Perfect timing", Jenna said. Jenna handed Elena a box.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asked.

"Your mom's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate", Jenna said. Jenna stood up and closed the closet door.

Elena looked a little shocked to find both Elijah and I standing there.

"Hey, I'm Elijah", Elijah said.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls", Jenna said, "He's also Emilia's…boyfriend".

"It's a pleasure", Elijah said to Elena.

They shook hands.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into our car", Jenna suggested.

"Or I can get this little one to pick it up tomorrow", Elijah said stroking my hair.

"Also a good plan", Jenna said.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna and Elena...I hope to see you again sometime soon", Elijah said. He took me by the waist and we left.

We flashed upstairs.

Elena banged on Jeremy's door, but Elijah caught her wrist.

Elijah motioned for her to be quiet.

Jeremy opened the door and Elijah put his hand over my mouth.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes", Elena said.

"Okay", Jeremy said. He left.

Elijah took his hand off my mouth and looked at Elena. "It's a wise choice", Elijah said.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat", Elijah said.

All three of us went into her bedroom.

"Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm", Elijah said.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked.

Elijah sat down on Elena's windowsill.

I sat on Elena's bed.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that", Elijah said. "Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse", Elijah said.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asked.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle", Elijah said.

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore", Elijah said.

"And what about you?" Elena asked me.

"Yeah he trusts me", I told her, "But like Elijah, I have no idea where he is. He won't tell me".

"So you're trying to use me to draw him out", Elena said.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed", Elijah said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal", Elijah said.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asked.

"Do nothing", Elijah said getting up, "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I should draw out Klaus together and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed".

"And then what?" Elena asked.

"Then I kill him", Elijah said.

"Just like that?" Elena asked.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal", Elijah said.

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts", Elijah said.

"You know witches", Elijah said.

"Together we can protect everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked.

"I need you to do one more thing for me", Elena said.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asked her.

"I need you to get Stefan out of the tomb", Elena asked.

"Darling, what do you think?" Elijah asked me.

"You're asking me?" I asked him.

"Your call", he said.

"Well, yeah. Stefan's my brother. Plus, I wouldn't want to leave him in there with Katherine", I said.

"Very well then", Elijah said. He called Jonas and we headed to the tomb.

We walked to the entrance of the tomb.

Katherine and Stefan walked up.

"Elijah", Katherine gasped.

"Emilia", Stefan said.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened", Elijah said. Elijah looked at Stefan. "Your release has been requested", Elijah said.

"What? By who?" Stefan asked.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Plus, your sister couldn't live without her brother. Please", Elijah said, motioning for Stefan to come out, "Come".

"I can't", Stefan said.

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted", Elijah said.

Stefan came out slowly.

I ran and hugged my brother.

Katherine rushed to run out, but Elijah blocked the entrance.

"As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are", Elijah said compelling Katherine. He looked at Stefan. "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine", Elijah said.

"Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here", Katherine said.

"Goodbye Katherine", Stefan said leaving.

We all met on the ground above the church.

"Take care of her. Please", Stefan told Elijah.

"Do not worry", Elijah said.

Before Stefan left, he kissed my forehead. "I love you Emilia", Stefan said.


	12. The Descent

Chapter 12

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-This and the next chapter will be just Elijah and Emilia.  
**

* * *

I decided to wake Elijah up by kissing his chest and neck this morning.

"Don't start something you can't finish", Elijah said.

I smiled.

Elijah sat up against the headboard which caused me to now lie on his stomach looking up at him. Elijah started to stroke my hair. "Hungry?" he asked.

I sat up and straddled his hips. "Not for food", I growled.

He playfully pinned me to the bed. He leaned down and stole a kiss, before getting up. He went straight for a suit.

"Uh uh. Jeans and T-shirt today", I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have something planned", I said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I only nodded.

He put on some jeans and a simple dress shirt.

"Good enough", I said. I got up and got dressed. I grabbed my backpack and led him out into the woods. I set the backpack down and said, "Race you to the river".

Elijah just looked at me confused.

"Come on", I said. I started to run. I loved to feel the wind rushing thru my hair. I heard Elijah start to catch up with me. I felt him grab me by the waist and we went tumbling to the ground. I landed with Elijah on top of me.

He leaned down and kissed me slowly.

I returned the kiss.

Elijah pulled away.

I gasped for breath. "Like our first", I whispered, "Shakespeare".

Elijah smiled at me and started to recite a number of his sonnets committed to memory.

* * *

Around nightfall, Elijah helped me up. "Now I want to show you something", he said.

We ran back and retrieved my backpack. We walked hand-in-hand on the outskirts of town, until we came to stop in front of a house.

I looked at Elijah and he pulled out a key.

"Welcome home", he said.

My hands came up to cover my mouth as I looked at the key.

If I opened that door, I knew, in my heart, I'd never go home.

"It's fully furnished, except for a few things. I wanted you to pick them out", he said, "And there's an extra room for anything you want it to be".

Was he implying…?

I snapped out of it and took the key from him. I walked up the front steps with Elijah on my heels. I opened the door and went inside.

There was a large fireplace with a fur carpet in front. There was a white sofa that looked like suede.

I dropped my backpack and searched the other rooms.

The kitchen was large enough to cook a big meal.

I found a study room with empty bookshelves.

"I'll need you to fill those", Elijah said.

I pushed past him and found our room.

The closet was empty.

"You can fill it with old or new clothes", Elijah said.

"I can never go home now", I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

I turned to him with hate in my eyes. "You basically asked me to move in with you! You might as well have proposed!" I yelled at him. I pushed him away from me, angry tears in my eyes now. I grabbed my stuff.

"Where are you going?!" Elijah yelled.

"Away from you!" I yelled, slamming the door. I walked into the woods to the old Salvatore property. I found the slaves quarters under a trap door. I crawled inside and curled up on the small cot with a thread bare blanket. I needed some time to think. I knew Elijah would sit up all night and worry about me.

Well good.

Because I needed to be alone.

I couldn't fall asleep and stay asleep.

Between thinking about Elijah and my phone ringing.

I finally got fed up and threw the phone at the stone wall, effectively breaking it. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	13. Daddy Issues

Chapter 13

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

In the morning, I awoke early. I went back to the house and found Elijah sitting on the steps.

He stood up and I rushed into his arms. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have reacted like that", I told him.

"You are still young, my darling", he said, "I know what will cheer you up. Shopping".

"Shopping!?" I asked.

"Hop in the car", he said.

I did as he said. Elijah went back into the house and came out with blood bags.

He got in the car and handed one to me. "Would you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"Would you had rather me proposed to you?" Elijah asked.

I blushed and said, "Maybe".

"Really? You've never said anything", he said.

"Because we've been together for 112 years", I told him, "I didn't think it mattered".

Elijah pulled over. "Darling", he said.

"Oh Elijah, don't do this now", I said looking away from him.

"Emilia", he said.

I couldn't resist looking at him when I heard him say my name. "Yes Elijah", I said.

He took my hand in his and said, "I'm sorry. I want you to be happy".

"Then just drive Elijah", I said.

"I do want to marry you", Elijah said, "Someday. When the time is right".

"So the time isn't right because of Klaus. That's what it is isn't it? It's Klaus!" I gasped, "That's why you want to kill him and what about the other _thing_?"

"It isn't Klaus and you know that", he said.

"Admit it. You've always been afraid I'm going to leave you for him", I said.

Elijah just looked at me.

I leaned over and kissed him. "I'll never leave you for Klaus. I'd rather have a perfect gentleman than a cold blooded ripper", I told him.

Elijah smiled and pulled back out onto the road.

"I hate fighting with you", I told him.

"Me too", he said.

* * *

We arrived at a fancy neighborhood.

Elijah took me to a fancy boutique.

As Elijah searched the store, I wandered off to the section with wedding dresses. Elijah hadn't proposed, but I could look couldn't I?

I wanted the fairytale wedding with a big white princess dress. I found the perfect one and decided to try it on. I turned in the mirror and saw Elijah standing there.

"Perfect", he said, "You look beautiful".

"Doesn't matter", I said stepping off the pedestal.

Elijah caught my arm and pulled me to him kissing me. He pulled away, but I stood there in shock. "Go change", he said.

I did as he said. I felt bad leaving my perfect dress in the boutique. I bought some more clothes.

As we walked around the shops, we passed a baby supply store.

I stopped by the window. I stared longingly at the baby things.

Elijah wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"So many things I can't do", I said, "Can we just go home?"

Elijah nodded and led me to the car. "I'm sorry", Elijah said again.

"It's fine", I said whipping my eyes. As Elijah drove, I burst into tears.

Elijah just kept driving and let me cry.

I needed to get it out anyway.

* * *

When we arrived home, Elijah carried me inside. He carried me into the bathroom. He sat me down on the side of the bathtub. He started the water and put in my favorite bubble bath.

When it was ready, he undressed and placed me in the warm water.

He joined me a few minutes a later.

I curled up into his chest.

"I know life has been unkind to you and I'm sorry for it", Elijah said.

I was silent for a while before I said, "I miss my father. If and when we get married, he won't be there to walk me down the aisle".

No more words were spoken.


	14. Crying Wolf

Chapter 14

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

Elijah was up early this morning. "Darling, wake up", he said rubbing my back.

I made a noise and Elijah chuckled.

"Get up. We have to go to the Historical Society's tea party", he said, "I'm the guest of honor".

I giggled.

He kissed my head and said, "Dress nicely". As he left the room, I threw a pillow at him.

I got up and got dressed. I threw on a plain white sundress and some brown boots. I threw on a brown jacket and went downstairs.

Elijah was waiting for me with a blood bag.

I ripped into it and drank it quickly. "Okay. Let's go", I told him.

We pulled up to the Lockwood mansion. We got out.

Elijah turned to me. "Let me do all the talking", he said.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss me.

We walked up to the front door and Mrs. Lockwood met us there.

"Mr. Smith. Please come in", she said, "I see you've met Emilia Salvatore".

"Yes. I met her in the square and asked her to come with me", Elijah said.

We walked around and talked to people…actually…I just stood by Elijah's side.

Some people gave us looks when Elijah would stroke my hair, kiss my head/temple, or even rub his hand up and down my back.

We walked back over to Mrs. Lockwood and I stood there as they talked.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there", Mrs. Lockwood said.

"No. I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic", Elijah said.

"That's fascinating", Mrs. Lockwood said.

My eyes went wide when I noticed that my brother had arrived.

He walked up. "Carol", he said, "Emilia".

"Damon", Mrs. Lockwood said, "Elijah, I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore. He's Emilia's older brother. The Salvatore's are part of the Founding Families".

"Such a pleasure to meet you", Damon said.

I could hear the sarcasm in my brother's voice.

"No. Pleasure's mine", Elijah said, his tone clipped.

"Maybe I could tell you about Mystic Falls. Hey Carol, do you mind if we use your husband's office?" Damon asked.

"Sure", she said.

"I'm going to steal your date now", Damon said.

Before he left with Elijah, I grabbed one of the lapels on Elijah's suit jacket. I shared a look with him that said, 'Don't you dare kill my brother'.

He smirked and kissed my forehead.

I let go and watched him enter the office with Damon.

* * *

*Damon's Pov*

"What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word", I said.

"Where's Elena?" he asked.

"Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem", I told him.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that", he said.

"I'm sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day", I said.

"You are welcome", Elijah said.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here", I said, "And don't tell me it's _just _for my sister".

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me?" Elijah asked, "And your sister was a contributing factor. I love her".

I couldn't suppress rolling my eyes at him.

Elijah made his way to the door, but I beat him to it.

"Not good enough", I said. Suddenly, I found myself up against the wall, being strangled. I tried to strangle Elijah too, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it until it broke.

"You young vampires, so arrogant. Thankfully I broke your sister of that. How dare you come in here and challenge me?" Elijah said calmly.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal", I said gasping for breath.

"Silence", Elijah said. He picked up a pencil and jammed it into my neck.

I dropped onto the desk and pulled it out.

Elijah handed me a handkerchief and I put it on my wound to stop the bleeding. "I'm an original. Show a little respect. The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe", Elijah said and walked out.

* * *

*Emilia's Pov*

I smelled blood.

Elijah came storming out of the office. He looked upset.

"Elijah?" I asked.

He looked at me and walked outside.

I went into the office and found Damon with a blood covered handkerchief.

He had it up to his neck and he was breathing hard.

"Oh my god! Damon!" I said rushing over to him.

"Get away from me", he spat. He stormed out of the office too.

I went outside and found Elijah leaning up against the car. I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest. "I'm sorry for my brother's behavior", I told him.

Elijah grasped my wrists in hands.

"Elijah. Elijah. Elijah! Let go! You're hurting me!" I cried.

He let go and immediately apologized.

"Well next you're angry, don't take it out on me!" I yelled and got in the car. I tried to slam the door, but Elijah stopped me.

"Stop it", he said, "Ladies do not behave that way. They do not raise their voice or slam doors".

"Shut-up Elijah", I said shutting the door, "Take me home. Now".

Elijah sighed and got in the car and drove home.

* * *

We arrived home and I stormed up the steps.

"Please stop", Elijah said.

"You want me to stop?!" I yelled, "You hurt my brother Elijah! I understand he tried to kill you, but I thought you were better than this! You're behaving like Klaus". Suddenly, I was on the ground. I held my cheek as I looked up at Elijah.

Elijah had never hit me before.

I stumbled to my feet and went inside.

Elijah knocked on the door. "Let me in", he said.

"No! You hit me Elijah! Something you promised you'd never do! Go away! I don't want to see you till morning!" I yelled. I went up to my room and locked myself in the bathroom. I cried myself to sleep.


	15. The Dinner Party

Chapter 15

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

_I was lying in a hammock. I sat up and looked around. I was on a beach somewhere._

_ "Beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked. _

_I turned and saw Elijah. I turned away from him. "Get out of my head Elijah", I said._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I found Elijah lying on the bed looking at me.

He reached out and took my hand in his. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back. "I am sorry", he said.

I moved closer and kissed him. Threading my fingers thru his hair. "You're forgiven", I told him.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked, "Jenna is giving me a tour of the old properties".

I nodded. I got up and dressed warmly, throwing on my converse and my wool coat. Lastly, I wrapped a scarf around my neck and grabbed my bag.

We got in the car and drove to the Gilbert home.

"Elijah! And Emilia", Jenna said, "Let's go". She drove us to the old properties and we walked the rest of the way.

I wrote and sketched as we walked. I tuned into what Elijah was discussing with Jenna.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence", Jenna said.

"Ah, the Fells. One of the "Founding Families"", Elijah said.

I hit Elijah on the arm playfully.

"Why do you say it like that?" Jenna said.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise", Elijah said.

I looked at him and mouthed, 'Witches?'

He only nodded.

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?" Jenna asked.

"Which means the ever lauded founding families... They didn't actually found anything", Elijah said.

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial", Jenna said.

"Yes, they are", Elijah said looking at me and then looking to the person walking up.

It was Alaric.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman", Jenna said.

"Yes, I've heard lots about you from Emilia", Elijah said.

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Alaric said.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history", Elijah said.

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec", she said. Jenna went back to the car leaving me with two very territorial men.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect", Elijah said.

"So is Jenna", Alaric said.

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. Except this one of course", Elijah said stroking my hair.

Alaric just stood there looking at us.

"It's a joke, Ric, lighten up", Elijah said patting him on the shoulder, "Come darling".

We walked away with Elijah's hand pressing into my lower back. When we were away from Alaric, I turned to Elijah.

"You didn't have to turn that into a pissing contest", I said.

He looked at me weirdly.

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him to me. "I love you. No one else", I told him. I leaned up and kissed him. I heard Jenna clear her throat.

Elijah grasped the back of my neck and pulled my head away.

I pouted and stepped back from Elijah. "I'm hungry", I said.

"We can head to the grill", Jenna suggested.

When we got to the grill, Jenna noticed Damon, Alaric, and some girl sitting at a booth. We walked over to them, Elijah's hand around my waist.

"Hey, guys", Jenna said.

"So I hear you two and Emilia had quite a meeting of historical minds today", Damon said.

I glared at my brother.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that", Jenna said.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade", Alaric said getting up.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party", Damon's girl said.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon said.

"It's good for me. Jenna?" the girl said.

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric said.

"Yeah, I'm free", Jenna said looking at Alaric.

"It'd be a pleasure", Elijah said, "Darling?"

"Yes", I said.

"Would you like to have dinner with your brother and his friends?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Great", Damon said smiling.

* * *

Elijah and I returned home.

Nothing was said, because I knew Elijah was suspicious and I sure as hell didn't want to get slapped again. I put on a nice outfit and fixed my hair. I placed the silver locket around my neck and grabbed my jacket.

Elijah was dressed in a nice suit.

We drove to the Boarding House.

I sighed looking at it. I missed living at home.

It was so nice and cozy.

We walked up to the door and Damon answered.

"Good evening", Elijah said.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in", Damon said.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider", Elijah said.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you", Damon said, "I really should know who my baby sister is dating".

I glared at him.

"Hmm. Well, that's good", Elijah said.

We entered the house.

"I'm going to go up to my room. I need to grab a few things", I told Elijah. I kissed him on the cheek and ran up to my room. I pulled out a duffle bag and started to pack things into it, like all my knick knacks and jewelry.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were all seated around the dinner table.

I kept quiet and just listened to the adults talk.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town", Jenna said, "Did you know that Emilia?"

Everyone looked at me.

"Elijah may have mentioned it once or twice. He makes sure I stay up to date with my studies and during the summer I'm very busy with activities", I said.

"Hmm, do tell", Damon said.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution", Elijah said.

"Hmm. Because they were witches", Jenna joked.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem", Damon's girl said.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts", Damon said.

I snorted.

"Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..." Elijah said.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society", Jenna said.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me", John Gilbert said.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know... a healthy historian's curiosity, of course", Elijah said.

"Of course", Damon said.

* * *

When dinner was done, Damon stood up and said, "Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages".

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit", Alaric said.

"Don't even think about it Emilia", Damon said.

"You let her drink?" Elijah asked.

"On occasion", Damon said.

I knew I was going to get a lecture from Elijah later.

We all got up from the table.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study", Andie said.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company", Elijah said, "It was such a pleasure to finally sit down and meet Emilia's friends and family".

"I like you", Andie said.

A growl escaped my throat as I clutched onto Elijah's suit jacket.

Jenna set to work cleaning up.

"Darling, go help Jenna", Elijah said.

Jenna handed some plates to John. "Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?" Jenna said.

John took the plates from her and walked off.

Andie joined us in the kitchen. "So, how'd you meet Elijah?" she asked.

I blushed and said, "I ran into him at a ball. We chased each other for two weeks, before we even got each other's names. I told him I was leaving with my brother Stefan. I think I was his inspiration for his book".

"That's so sweet", Andie said, "How long have you been together?"

"A couple of years", I told her.

"Oh darn. I forgot the dessert!" Jenna said, "Emilia, take Alaric and go get the guys".

I nodded.

We went into the study.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert", Alaric said walking towards Damon.

I grabbed Elijah's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"You look beautiful tonight", he said.

"And you look very dapper", I told him.

He leaned down and pecked my lips.

We went back to the dinner table and sat down.

"Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food", Jenna said entering the room. She left after that.

"So... I know this is a social thing, but I... I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here", Andie said.

"I'd love to answer", Elijah said.

"Great, that's so great", Andie said.

Damon and Alaric entered the room next.

"Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?" Andie asked him.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle/father?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that", Elijah said.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list", Damon said.

"He's her father", I hissed.

Andie got up from the table to get her notebook.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John asked.

I could tell Elijah was irritated by this point.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again", Elijah said dangerously.

Andie came back with her notebook. "Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic..." she began.

I didn't notice that Alaric was coming up behind Elijah.

He stabbed a white oak ash dagger thru Elijah's heart. Elijah cried out in pain.

Alaric took out the dagger and placed it on the table.

I vamped out and attacked Alaric, just to be stabbed in the neck with a vervain dart. I let go of him and hit the floor next to Elijah's chair. "Eli…Eli…Eli…jah", I gasped.

Damon rolled me over on my back. He stroked my hair. "I'm sorry", he said.

I felt his hands on my temples and then it went black.


	16. The House Guest

Chapter 16

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N-This chapter shows how Emilia acts without Elijah.  
**

* * *

I woke up in the cellar. I groaned at the pounding in my head and the burning in my throat. I found my duffle bag by the bed. I found a note.

_Lover boy's next door daggered. Found this in your room. Clothes, bottles of blood. I packed one of your old journals for you to write in-D_

* * *

I opened one of the bottles of blood. I quickly downed it. I had noticed I wasn't in the vervain room.

They must have put Elijah in that room.

I tuned in to what was going on upstairs.

Apparently Katherine was in the house.

I pulled out one of my old journals from when I was a young vampire. When I counted the days.

It covered about 2 and a half years of my vampire life.

Living with Liam, wandering before I met Elijah.

* * *

Later, I heard Katherine and Damon come downstairs. I smelled something burning.

"Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible", Katherine said.

'_That's true'_, I thought.

"No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?" Damon asked her.

"Spent 500 years running from one", Katherine said.

"Dated one for 112 years", I threw in.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon asked.

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing", Katherine said.

"Did you know I would die?" Damon asked.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" Katherine asked.

"That's because a dagger won't kill Klaus", I said.

Damon appeared at the door.

"Tell me what you know", he said.

"No. As long as I'm in here, you're dead when Elijah is un-daggered", I told him, "I heard you guys talking and I noticed you don't know what he looks like".

"And you do?" he asked.

"With dating an Original comes the rest of the Original family", I told him.

"So you know what he looks like?" Damon asked.

I nodded. "Looks exactly like he did when Katherine met him, apart from a haircut", I said, "Suits him better".

"If I let you out, do you promise not to un-daggered your boyfriend?" Damon asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You think I'm stupid?" I asked him.

Damon answered the door.

I grabbed the duffle bag. "I'm going to go get changed and grab my backpack from the house", I told him. I pushed past him and Katherine.

* * *

When I arrived at school, I found Stefan talking to Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Wait. I thought…" he said.

"Please, it's so easy to play Damon", I said.

Stefan slammed me up against the lockers.

"I suggest you release me", I growled.

"You are such a manipulative brat", he spat.

"Learned from the best", I said. I brought my knee up into his stomach.

Stefan dropped me.

I grabbed his jacket and slammed him up against the lockers. "Do not cross me Stefan. I'm already pissed at you and Damon for vervaining me and snapping my neck. You also daggered my boyfriend. I will not let that go. Watch your back, brother", I said. I let go and stormed away.

Jeremy ran after me and grabbed my arm. "What is wrong with you today?" he asked.

I shoved him away and said, "Why don't you go and screw the witch?" I went outside and pulled out my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ I'm on edge. I had a bottle of blood, but I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind without Elijah. I wouldn't dare un-daggered Elijah and risk a blood bath, excluding me._

* * *

When I got home, Katherine, Stefan, and Damon, were talking about witches.

"You! Where's the sight?" Damon asked me.

"And I would know why?" I asked him.

"Because you're a double agent", Katherine said, "Very naughty. Playing with two Originals".

"Not like you didn't do it", I said.

"You really are manipulative", Stefan said.

"Like I said, learned from the best", I told him, "Took lessons from both Damon and Katherine. See…I'm not as innocent as you think. Back when I was human, I could play you and Damon like a piano. You just didn't know it. I could bend you two to my every will". I walked off, letting them think about that.

* * *

That night I decided to go to the Grill to listen to the live band.

That was one thing Elijah loved.

Music.

I preferred pop over opera.

But the one thing we could agree on was Sinatra. He adored Sinatra.

I had considered filling an iPod full of Sinatra just for him. I had compelled the bartender to give me some alcohol. True, I couldn't really get drunk, but I just needed something.

When Caroline started to sing, I left. I went back my house and threw on one of Elijah's dress shirts. I curled up in the bed and tried to go to sleep. I felt uncomfortable in the large house by myself.


	17. Know thy Enemy

Chapter 17

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Short chapter. I know.  
**

* * *

I woke up this morning with a start. "Elijah", I said. I turned over and realized that his side of the bed was cold.

It suddenly dawned on me that he was still daggered.

I sighed and grabbed my duffle bag. I unpacked it which made the room much homier.

* * *

Later I decided to head out. While walking thru the square, I saw Isobel and Alaric.

Isobel was talking to Alaric and then someone came up behind him.

They grabbed him and did something to make him unconscious.

I felt hands on the side of my head and everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up in a strange apartment. I was lying on a bed.

"Surprise love", Alaric said.

I groaned and said, "Hello Klaus".

"What? Not excited to see me?" he asked lying next to me on the bed.

"Not in that body. What is with you playing musical bodies?" I joked. I suddenly noticed that Katherine was in the room too.

"She woke up before you", he said.

"Must I stay here?" I asked him.

"Not if you don't want to. You know I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to", he said.

"Good", I told him. I got up and left the apartment.

"The moonstone", he said with his hand out.

I turned and placed it in his hands.

"I'll be in touch", he said. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"It's really good to have you back Klaus", I told him, "Just, hurry up and get in your actual body".

"Give my compliments to Elijah", he said.

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine.

I shook it off and headed back to the Boarding House. I found Stefan and Damon in the study.

"Decided to come home did we?" Damon asked.

I glared at him and went over to Stefan.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost", he said.

I just shook my head and said, "Just hold me. I need my big brother to hold me".

Stefan gathered me in his arms.

I wanted to bury myself in him. I wanted Elijah back. I wanted Klaus in his real body. I wanted so many things I couldn't have at the moment.


	18. The Last Dance

Chapter 18

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Longer chapter to make up for the short one. A bombshell is dropped in this chapter, so prep yourself. It explains why Klaus and Emilia are sweet on each other and why Emilia will always choose Klaus' side. It's funny...when I was writing the speaking parts for Alaric/Klaus, I was reading them in Klaus' British accent.  
**

* * *

I was woken this morning by my phone ringing. I answered. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Morning love", he said.

I groaned.

"You better had not been lying to me", he said, "The doppelganger had better be here".

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" I asked him.

"See you at school", he said hanging up.

I sighed and got up and got dressed. I trudged out of the house and to school. Before I left, Elena told me I was invited in.

"We need you to hang out with us today", Elena said.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because you're the only one who knows what Klaus looks like", Bonnie said.

I looked at my brothers.

"Please", Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. But if you make one move to cross him, I will choose Klaus' side and I will not hesitate to snap your necks. Got it?"

Bonnie and Elena nodded their heads.

"Good", I said, "Let's go". I went outside and walked up to the SUV.

"Cool car", Elena said.

"Thanks. It's…was…Elijah's", I told them.

The drive to school was silent.

* * *

As I was walking down the hallway, I was grabbed and dragged into a classroom. I was pressed up against the door. I looked up and saw Klaus/Alaric. I groaned and leaned my head against door. "Back up", I growled.

He stepped back.

"You need to stop grabbing me", I told him. I felt him behind me and his breath on my neck.

"Last time, you seemed to love it", he said, his hands settling on my hips.

I rounded on him. "You need to stop Klaus. I'm serious. I was stupid and naïve back then. It was a mistake", I told him.

"Have you told Elijah?" he asked.

I was silent.

"Ah. You haven't have you?" he asked, "You of all people should know the trouble lies can get you in. It didn't seem like a mistake at the time. I remember you made the most delicious sounds. Your nails digging into my skin. My hands in your hair with my lips on your neck".

"You've no right to bring that up", I spat at him, "Just wait until Elijah is un-daggered!" Suddenly, I was up against the wall with his hand on my throat.

"You of all people should know better than to threaten me", he growled.

"I'm sorry", I gasped with tears in my eyes.

He released me and placed his mouth on my ear, lightly kissing my earlobe.

I couldn't stop the sigh that fell from my lips.

He pulled back and smirked. He stroked my cheek and said, "I hope to have you once again".

I pulled my head away and growled, "In your dreams". I walked out of the room, rubbing my throat. I was stopped by Bonnie and Elena.

"Klaus is here and you didn't tell us?" Elena asked.

"He's not", I told her, "If I saw him, I would tell you guys".

"Well some girl just told us that Klaus wants me to save him the last dance", Elena said.

* * *

When we got home that afternoon, Stefan and Damon were waiting.

"Where is he?" Damon said, "Because you're the only one who knows what he looks like".

"And he's not here", I told him, "Yes, I've lied to you in the past, but I would never lie about Klaus".

Alaric entered the house. I jumped back.

"Okay there Emilia?" he asked.

All I could do was nod.

As they were talking, they were just walking right into Klaus' trap.

I was definitely staying out of this one.

* * *

"Do I have to go to the lame dance?" I asked Damon, "You know I hated the 60's. Only good thing about it was Sinatra". I sighed. "Elijah loved Sinatra", I said.

"Stop moping. We only need you so we know what Klaus looks like", Damon said.

"Thin, but muscular build. Blond curly hair. Blue eyes", I said, "There. Now I don't have to go".

"You're not getting out of this that easily", Damon said.

I groaned.

* * *

When I arrived at the dance, I kept an eye on Klaus. I watched as he pathetically danced thru the crowd of students over to me. "You are such a dork", I told him.

"Care to dance love?" he asked.

"If you were in your own body, yes. I do miss your accent though", I said.

"My accent?" he asked.

"Yeah. Elijah has moments, but he hasn't been a recluse like you", I told him. I listened in on my siblings' conversation.

"Daft aren't they?" he asked.

"You have no idea", I said.

Damon suddenly walked over to us. "Emilia? What are you doing talking to Alaric?" he asked.

"What? A girl can't talk to her teacher?" I asked him.

"The adults are going to talk now. Run along", he said.

I walked away. Despite being alone, I couldn't help but smile at everyone dancing. I just wish Elijah were here to dance with me to our song, "Strangers" by Frank Sinatra.

* * *

I noticed Klaus going outside. I followed him and noticed him leading Elena and Bonnie into the back of the school. I followed.

"Wait... Something's not right", Elena said.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus laughed. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade", he said, "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz".

Elijah had told me of Klaus' adventures in the 20's.

Of course, almost every vampire knew about it.

The Ripping Twenties.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asked.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Klaus asked.

"He's being compelled", Elena said.

"Nope. Try again", Klaus said.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric", Klaus said.

"Klaus", Elena said.

I stepped out of the shadows. "Ding ding ding. We have a winner", I said standing next to Klaus.

"Surprise!" Klaus said.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible", Elena said, "And you. You knew the whole time".

"Guilty as charged", I said, "The perks of dating an Original is you're untouchable".

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight", Klaus said. He looked at Bonnie. "But you are", Klaus said.

She threw him against the wall with her powers.

He simply got up. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that", Klaus said.

I realized he was trying to provoke her into using so much magic that it would kill her.

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie told Elena, "As for you".

I dropped to my knees as my head felt like it was exploding.

"Stop it!" Klaus yelled.

"Klaus", I whimpered. I gave into exhaustion and blacked out.


	19. Klaus

Chapter 19

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N- Yay for Elijah coming back in this chapter!  
**

* * *

I awoke with a start. I immediately knew Elijah was awake. I ran down the stairs and found him standing outside the front door. "Elijah", I whispered. I ran to him and kissed him.

If Elena hadn't been standing there, I would've jumped his bones there and then. I pulled back, Elijah's forehead on mine.

His hands running thru my hair.

"I missed you", I whispered to him so only he could hear.

"I love you", he said.

I looked over at Elena as Elijah set his head in my neck. 'Thank you', I mouthed to her.

'We need to get out of here', she mouthed to me.

I nodded.

Elijah pulled back from me.

We grabbed some blood bags and we left the house.

As Elena drove, my phone rang.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I simply wanted to make sure you were fine after last night", he said.

"I'm fine", I told him.

"Good. I can't afford to lose you too", he said softly.

"You won't", I said.

"I'll call you later, when I'm finally out of this body", he said.

"Okay", I said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Elijah asked.

I turned to Elena. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" I asked her.

She was silent.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked.

"Klaus is playing musical bodies again", I said.

That actually got a smile out of Elijah.

For the rest of the ride, Elijah and I quietly drank from our blood bags with him occasionally shooting me a small smile or a wink thru the rear-view mirror.

Elena parked the car and turned to Elijah.

I tuned out as they talked and Elena talked to Stefan on the phone.

"He's taken over Alaric's body", Elena said.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks", Elijah said.

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him", Elena said, "Besides Emilia".

"Yes, we do", Elijah said, his gaze connecting with mine.

I looked away.

Even talking about Klaus brought back flashes of that night.

* * *

Next, Elena drove us over to the Lockwood mansion.

Mrs. Lockwood answered the door. "Elijah, Elena! And Emilia. What are you doing here? What happened?" she asked.

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help", Elijah said.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I…" she said.

"It won't take but a minute of your time", Elijah said compelling her.

"Of course. Anything you need", she said smiling.

"Thank you", Elijah said.

We entered the house.

"Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing", Elijah said.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet", Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Wonderful", Elijah said.

Mrs. Lockwood went upstairs.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked.

"Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice. If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment", Elijah said. He turned to me. "Emilia darling", he said holding out his hand.

I took his hand and went upstairs with him.

He started to go thru the suits. "Emilia? What's wrong?" he said.

I hung my head and burst into tears. I brought my hands up to cover my eyes. "I slept with Klaus", I said. I felt Elijah's hands on my wrists.

He pulled my hands away and looked into my tear filled eyes.

"When you left…to look for the moonstone…Klaus and I…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

Elijah wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Elijah!" I cried into his tattered suit.

"That gives me one more reason to kill him", Elijah said, his jaw tightening.

"No!" I yelled.

"Don't you want him dead?" he asked.

"I love him Elijah. I love you too", I told him, "I love both of you".

"And you're not even a doppelganger", he said.

I laughed as Elijah kissed my head.

* * *

When Elijah was thru changing, we went downstairs. Elijah and Elena began talking. "There was a time... I'd have done anything for Klaus", Elijah said taking my hand in his, entwining our fingers.

"Likewise", I said softly.

Elijah launched into his and Klaus' story. When he was done, he dropped a bombshell on Elena. "Yes. Klaus is my brother", Elijah said.

"I heard that. I'm still processing", Elena said, "So that's what you meant. When you told Damon that no matter what your connection to Elijah, Klaus would kill you if you crossed him".

I nodded.

"I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is OMG", Elijah said.

I giggled and snorted very un-lady like.

Elijah smiled at me and took a sip of his tea. Elijah continued the story telling Elena about his family.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked.

Elijah was standing now.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children", Elijah said fixing his shirt in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully. Always had to look good…

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked standing up now.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created", Elijah said.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena asked.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come", Elijah said leaving the room.

"Does he always order you around like this?" Elena asked me.

"Pretty much, but unlike you, I enjoy it", I said following after Elijah.

We walked outside on the grounds.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned", Elijah said.

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from", Elena said.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance", Elijah told her.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah asked smiling.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"I know the answer to this one. Klaus made it up", I said.

"Very good Emilia. You were listening", Elijah said.

I gave him a smug smile. "I don't understand.

So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it", Elijah said.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout", Elijah told her, "And have some secret agents working for you".

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist", Elijah said walking onto the small bridge.

"What?" Elena asked hurrying after him.

We started walking by a small pond, my hand in Elijah's.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years", Elijah said.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena said.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus", Elijah said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope", Elijah told her.

Elena's phone suddenly started to vibrate from the pocket inside Elijah's pocket.

I was curious as to how long Elijah would let it vibrate.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please", Elijah said handing Elena her phone.

I tuned out as Elena talked to Stefan. I stared out onto the pond and grounds surrounding it. I suddenly felt Elijah's arms wrap around my waist.

His hands settled on my stomach.

I sighed and placed my hands over his. "I'm sorry", I told him again.

"Klaus pressured you into it", Elijah said.

"But I liked it. I imagined it was you the whole time. Almost cried your name out at the end", I said. I heard Elijah chuckle. I hit him on the arm. "Don't laugh at me you jerk", I said.

"I didn't believe in love before I met you", Elijah said.

"And now?" I asked him.

"Before I met you, I felt like my soul was split. When I met you, I felt whole. Like you were my other half", he said, "I do not believe what Klaus says. Love is not a vampire's greatest weakness".

I looked up at him and kissed the underside of his jaw.

Elijah leaned down and captured my lips with his. "Shall we go home darling?" Elijah asked.

I nodded and we walked home.

* * *

Later, I felt Elijah get up from the bed.

"I have to go meet Elena", he said, "Stay here". He kissed my head and left.

I got a call later.

"Hello love", Klaus said.

"You've got your accent back. Which means…" I said.

"Yep. The big bad wolf has come to Mystic Falls", he said.


	20. The Last Day

Chapter 20

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

My phone was ringing.

I answered it. "Elijah?" I asked.

"It was late, so your brothers were kind enough to allow me to stay the night", he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Elijah, it's 7 in the morning. Can't this wait?" I asked him.

"I need you to bring the elixir", he said.

"What elixir?" I asked him.

"The one sitting on the bookshelf", he said, "It's in an ornate box. Bring it by the Boarding House".

"Fine", I said.

"I love you", he said.

"I know", I said and hung up. I got up and looked for the box. I found it sitting right next to a book of Shakespeare.

It was a first edition of Romeo and Juliet.

I adored how random and predictable I was to Elijah. I grabbed the box and headed for the Boarding House.

* * *

I entered the home. I walked up to Elijah and handed him the box.

"Good morning darling", he said kissing me briefly on the lips.

I pulled out the copy of Romeo and Juliet.

He smiled and said, "I know I should've just told you it was next to that book".

"Yeah. You should've", I told him.

We went into the study where Elena and Stefan were waiting.

He handed me the box to hold. "Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse", Elijah said.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus", Stefan said.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid", Elijah explained.

Damon walked in. "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie", he said.

"Damon..." Stefan warned.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying", Elena said.

"I'll write her a great eulogy", Damon said.

I snorted in amusement.

"It's not an option, Damon", Elena said.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know", Elijah said.

"The moonstone", Stefan said.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each", Elijah said.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual", Elijah told her, "Emilia".

I walked up to him, the box in my hands.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... To the point of your death", Elijah explained. Elijah opened the lid of the box and took the jar from it.

"And that's where you come in", Elena said.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation", Elijah said.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't", Elijah said.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asked skeptical, "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work", Elijah said.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead", Elena said.

Damon looked at Elijah and then left.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will", Elijah said.

"C'mon, this is Klaus we're discussing. You can be damn sure he's got one", I said.

"Language Emilia", Elijah said.

I rolled my eyes.

One thing Elijah couldn't control: my mouth and what comes out of it.

I went up to my room and started going thru some things. I came back down and found Elijah and Elena talking. When Elena left, I walked up to Elijah. "I don't like her", I told him.

"Why not?" he asked petting my hair.

"Because the previous two have completely screwed you over", I told him.

"I'm not going to fall for her if you're worried about that", he said.

Suddenly, there was commotion in the foyer.

We rushed over.

Alaric entered the house.

"Calm down. He's himself", I said.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go", Alaric said.

"Prove it", Damon said.

"Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." Alaric said to Jenna.

"Okay, it's him", she said putting the cross-bow down.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight", Alaric said.

Elena and I both looked at Elijah.

His jaw visibly tightened.

* * *

We gathered in the living to listen to Alaric's story.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there", Alaric said.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can", Stefan explained.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked.

"I saw him go upstairs", Jenna told her.

Elena got up and left.

I got up and sat in her chair.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked me.

"Klaus called me last night. He said he was in his own body", I explained.

Elijah's fingers tightened slightly in my hair.

* * *

"We're leaving", Elijah said, "Your brother is an idiot".

I laughed and said, "Which one?"

He smiled and picked up the box.

"I'll meet you at home. I'm going to follow Damon to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid", I told him. I followed Damon and Alaric to the grill. I was looking around when I was grabbed around the waist.

I inhaled and recognized the scent. I gasped.

"That's right love", he said kissing the spot below my ear.

I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. "Let go", I whispered breathless.

"No. Let Elijah smell me on you", he said.

I shuddered in his arms.

* * *

I returned home. The moment I walked into the study, I knew Elijah was mad.

"How dare you", he growled, "Come into our home with his scent on you".

"Are you really going to?" I asked him, "Kill Klaus?"

"Yes", he snapped.

"Then make it quick", I told him, "As I told you, I love both of you".

"Here's an idea. You come with me and I make you watch as I tear out his heart", Elijah said.

I looked at him with shocked eyes and mouth open wide. My hands came up to cover my mouth and tears filled my eyes.


	21. The Sun Also Rises

Chapter 21

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-One more chapter after this, then I'll start posting the sequel.  
**

* * *

Elijah grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car. "Get in", he said.

I did as he said.

We went by the Boarding House and picked up Alaric and Stefan.

I had my knees pulled up to my chest, quietly crying.

We drove to an old abandoned house.

When we got there, Elijah opened my door and yanked me out of the car.

Stefan and Alaric got a look at my tear-stained face. "Emilia, what wrong?" he asked.

I ignored his question as Elijah began talking. "The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid", Elijah explained.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asked.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in", Elijah said.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself", Elijah said.

Stefan's phone started ringing.

I didn't listen to his conversation.

The last thing he said was, "Oh my god".

"What's going on Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"It's Jenna", Stefan said, "He's going to use Jenna as the vampire".

We went into the house and Bonnie came downstairs.

"Let's talk outside", Stefan said.

We went outside while Alaric went up to talk to Jeremy.

"Bonnie, he's going to use Jenna as the vampire", Stefan said.

"Why did he take Jenna?" she asked.

"A punishment for meddling", Elijah said.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them", Stefan said.

"Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself", Bonnie said.

"Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option", Stefan said.

"Neither is letting Jenna die", Bonnie argued.

"Well, Stefan would agree with you", Elijah said.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me", Stefan said.

"What?! No! Elijah please!" I begged.

Elijah just looked at me.

I looked to Stefan. "Please", I whispered.

Stefan just looked at me with sad brown eyes.

Elijah went inside to talk to Bonnie leaving Stefan and I outside.

"I slept with Klaus", I said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"That's why Elijah's mad", I told him, "He's hell bent on killing Klaus now, but I love both of them".

Stefan hugged me and said, "Us Salvatore's are just screwed up".

I laughed and hugged him back.

Elijah walked up and said, "Bonnie did the locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry".

"How ironic", I said, "The place where all three Salvatore siblings became vampires".

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time", Stefan said. Stefan stepped back from me.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive", Elijah said, "You're very honorable".

"Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah", Stefan said.

"I won't fail you", Elijah told him.

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to", Stefan said.

I smiled.

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; Parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found", Elijah said.

"You want revenge", Stefan said.

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you", Elijah told him.

"Please end this", Stefan said, "Take care of my sister".

Tears ran down my face as Stefan placed his hands on my cheeks. "I love you", he whispered against my forehead.

I put my hands on his wrists.

"Keep Damon and yourself out of trouble", he said. He pulled back and walked away.

"That's it isn't it?" I asked Elijah, "It's all about your family. Not me".

"You are my family Emilia", he said.

"Elijah! We've been together 112 years! 112. Not once have you proposed to me. If you love me, you'd marry me. Every time I bring up the subject of marriage, you completely shut down…"

Elijah cut me off by kissing me. He pulled back.

"Wow", I said.

Elijah smiled and led me into the house.

We stood in silence as we waited.

Me occasionally fiddling with my phone.

Bonnie and Damon came downstairs and went outside.

"It's time", Elijah said.

"All right. I got the weapons in the car", Alaric said.

"Bonnie's the only weapon we need", Elijah said. Elijah and I leave the house, but Alaric was trapped.

"Come on", Damon said.

We walked off while Alaric yelled after us.

* * *

When we got there, I watched Stefan be stabbed by Klaus.

"No!" I yelled. I ran out of the woods and to my brother's side. "Stefan!" I cried. I rolled him onto his stomach and looked at the piece of stake in his back. I stroked his hair as he blacked out.

In the process, Jenna was staked.

"Be a good girl and sit there", Klaus told me.

Stefan struggled to get up as Klaus fed on Elena and killed her.

Klaus started to transition.

Bonnie came out of the woods and started to hurt Klaus. Klaus hit the ground.

I ran to his side. "Shh. It's okay", I said stroking his hair as he screamed in pain.

Elijah walked up. "Back away Emilia", he said.

I moved, but Klaus grabbed my wrist.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"Hello brother", he said.

I watched in horror as Elijah jammed his hand into Klaus' chest, ready to rip his heart out. "In the name of our family, Nicklaus..." Elijah said, starting to pull his hand out.

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them", Klaus said.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him", Stefan yelled.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother", Klaus said.

"Do it and I'll take you both out", Bonnie said.

"You'll die", Elijah said.

"I don't care", she said.

"I'm sorry", Elijah said. Elijah did one of his really quick runs.

Klaus still had his hand on my wrist.

When Elijah dashed away, my shoulder popped out of place.

"Ow", I said as we watched Klaus shift.

Elijah took my shoulder and popped it back.

"Thanks", I said. I leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you", I told him, "I love you Elijah. You. Not Klaus. He won't be the same after this".

* * *

The next morning I got a call that would seal me and Stefan's fate forever.

"It's Damon. Tyler Lockwood bit him", Stefan said.

I turned to Elijah and said, "Oh my god".

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Damon. He was bitten by a werewolf", I said.


	22. As I Lay Dying

Chapter 22

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the last chapter of My Savior:The Affair. The title is not called The Affair, because Emilia had an affair with Klaus. SPOILERS! It's a play on when Damon and Elena go to Denver to find out who Mary Porter was turned by in Season 3, Kol says, "Let's not forget the Elijah affair". The My Savoir part is a play on the fact that Salvatore means Savior in Italian and Stefan mentions in Season 1 that his family is from Italy.  
**

**A/N-The third part in this series is going to be called My Savior: The Year of the Originals, since Season 3 is often called The Year of the Originals. I don't know if I will post it today or tomorrow. Or maybe next week. I don't know with finals happening and everything.  
**

* * *

For the next two days we followed werewolf Klaus and helped clean up the trail of bodies he left.

On the third day, he woke up as a human.

Elijah tossed him some clothes. "You've been busy", Elijah said.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asked.

"Almost 2 days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf", I said.

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill", Klaus said getting dressed.

"Yes, we've been cleaning up your little mess along the way", Elijah said.

"Just like old times, brother", Klaus said.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain", Elijah said brushing the dirt off Klaus' coat.

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family", Klaus said taunting Elijah.

"You gave me your word, Nicklaus", Elijah said.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me", Klaus said putting on his shirt.

"I could have. But I didn't", Elijah said. He helped Klaus put on his jacket.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven", Klaus said.

"Where are they?" Elijah demanded.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough", Klaus said starting to walk away.

"Is anyone else starving?" I asked.

"Emilia's right. I need blood", Klaus said.

We headed to the hospital and stole some blood bags.

"I don't know why you two drink from these. It's so boring", he said.

"They're showing Gone with the Wind today", I said.

"Why would you want to see that? It's so boring", Klaus said.

"It's from my era Klaus", I said, "And I don't think they have any books or movies from your era".

He just rolled his eyes at me.

My phone started to ring. I answered it. "Stefan?" I asked, "What is it? Is Damon…?"

"He's still alive, but he might not be for long", he said, "Tell Klaus I'll be at Alaric's apartment".

"Okay", I said and hung up.

"Apparently, my brother wants to see you", I told Klaus; "He said he'll be at Alaric's apartment".

"Let's go then", he said.

* * *

We went to the apartment and found both Katherine and Stefan there.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asked.

"I need your help... For my brother", Stefan said. He looked at me and said, "Our brother".

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention", Klaus said.

Elijah looked at Stefan. "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own", Elijah said.

"And so I shall", Klaus said.

Elijah turned and Klaus stabbed Elijah in the heart with a dagger.

"No!" I yelled.

Stefan grabbed me around the waist, holding me back.

"No! Elijah!" I cried.

Elijah dropped to the ground, dead.

Stefan let go and I ran to Elijah's side.

Klaus pushed Stefan up against the wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus asked. Klaus stabbed Stefan with a stake.

Stefan cried out in pain.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead", Klaus said.

"Klaus stop it!" I yelled.

"Stay out of this Emilia", Klaus growled.

"He's just trying to help his brother", Katherine said.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want", Stefan said.

Klaus took out the stake and Stefan fell to the floor. Klaus poured two glasses of blood and handed one to me. "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless", Klaus said, "Your sister is more helpful to me than you".

It was quiet for a while until Klaus broke the silence.

He knelt down next to Stefan. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked, "I believe even Emilia had a ripper period. Am I right love?"

I only nodded.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time", Stefan said.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town", Klaus said.

Stefan stumbled to his feet.

"Katerina, come here", Klaus said.

Katherine came closer to Klaus.

He took her arm and his eyes turned yellow. He bit her.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No", Katherine gasped.

He bit his wrist and made Katherine drink his blood.

Her wound healed.

Klaus looked at Stefan. "You want your cure? There it is", Klaus said.

"Your blood is the cure", Stefan said, "Did you know?"

"I had an inkling, but I didn't know for sure", I told him.

"Gotta love Mother Nature", Klaus said. He put his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Now... Let's talk, you and I", he said, "Emilia".

I was sitting by Elijah's body.

"Come along", he said.

I sniffled and kissed Elijah's forehead. I got up and followed Klaus and my brother.

Klaus grabbed a vial and put his blood in it. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town", Klaus said, "How 'bout it Emilia? I'll let you do everything Elijah never let you do".

I smiled and said, "Sounds like fun".

"I'm not like that anymore", Stefan said.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wing-man", Klaus said. He started to pour some blood down the sink.

"Wait", Stefan said.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink", Klaus said. He threw a blood bag to Stefan and Stefan took a sip. "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal", Klaus said.

Stefan drank all of it and Klaus threw him another blood bag.

"Again", Klaus said.

Stefan started to drink.

* * *

About 30 minutes went and Stefan had downed a dozen blood bags.

I had snuck into Alaric's alcohol stash.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it", Klaus said. Klaus gave Stefan another blood bag.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure", Stefan said.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life", Klaus said.

Stefan took the blood bag and drank.

"That's the spirit", Klaus said. He took the vial with his blood and looked at Katherine. "Sweetheart..." Klaus said.

"Take this over to Damon and come right back", Klaus said compelling her.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked.

"No!" Stefan said.

"Yes and if I were you..." Klaus said. She took the vial and disappeared.

"I'd hurry", Klaus finished.

"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him", Stefan said.

I stroked my brother's hair and said, "Yes she will. He'll get better".

* * *

A few minutes later, we were driving to a warehouse with Elijah dead in the back.

When we got there, two men placed him in a coffin and wheeled him inside.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family", Klaus said. He closed the coffin and looked at the men. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight", Klaus said.

I placed my fingers on my mouth and then put them on the coffin in a silent kiss goodbye to Elijah.

They put him with the other coffins.

Stefan's phone buzzed.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know", Stefan said.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that", Klaus said.

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town", Klaus said.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you", Klaus said, "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid".

A girl joined us.

Klaus looked at Stefan. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me", Klaus said. He bit her neck and drank her blood. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt", Klaus said. He released her and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him.

The girl left screaming.

Stefan stopped her and bit her. He drank her blood until she was dead.

Klaus looked at him. "Now we can go", Klaus said, "Come Emilia".

We left that night, but first Klaus allowed me to grab some stuff from me and Elijah's house.

Then we hit the road and never looked back.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me and Emilia. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch some Doctor Who.**


	23. Author's note

The third part of the My Savior series is now up.


End file.
